From the past, there has been proposed an IPTV (Internet Protocol Television) delivery system that uses a network such as the Internet (see, for example, Patent Document 1). As a flow of standardization of Internet streaming such as IPTV, standardization of a system to be applied to VoD (Video On Demand System) streaming by HTTP (Hyper Text Transfer Protocol) streaming and live streaming is being performed.
In particular, DASH (Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP) that performs standardization based on ISO/IEC/MPEG is attracting attention. DASH acquires and reproduces streaming data based on a metafile called MPD (Media Presentation Description) and an address (URL) of chunk media data (media data such as Audio/Video/Subtitle) described in the metafile.
In an MPD format, attributes can be described using an element called Representation for each stream of audio, video, and the like. For example, for each of a plurality of video streams having different rates, the rates are described using different Representations. On a client side, an optimal stream can be selected according to a state of a network environment the client is put in while referring to the rate values.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-193058